A Separate Fight
by Jareth's Labyrinth
Summary: ['Ron. RON! Listen to me, Listen.' His eyes closed, and Hermione shook him, hard. 'You will not die for me, you understand? You will not, Ron, please...']  [oneshot]


**Guess who wrote this at four in the morning:)**

**DH SPOILERS.**

**This takes place during the battle at Hogwarts, after Harry "dies" and the Death Eaters get in the castle. **

**It's short and sweet, and goes along with my other A/N rants about my distress over the lack of romance at the end of HP7.**

**So that's why I wrote this. To add more romance.**

**please R&R and I will love you forever and ever...:)**

* * *

It was chaos. Flashes of light were flying everywhere, in every direction. People were yelling, screaming. Hermione could barely think straight. 

She had been separated from Ron-she could see him across the room, near Ginny. Hermione tried to make her way towards him, but something moved in front and blocked her path. Something that reeked of blood and decay.

"Ah, we meet again, Mudblood," Fenrir Greyback leered, showing pointed, yellowing teeth, blood dripping of his hands and running down the corners of his mouth. She stared, disgusted and horrified, as he licked his lips-slowly and grotesquely. "I didn't get a taste of you last time we met, and I _so_ wanted to."

Hermione was frozen in fear, unable to do more than stare at him in horror as he advanced, his reeking stench filling her nose and making her gag.

"HERMIONE! MOVE!" Ron's voice broke her frightened trance, and she glared at Fenrir, pointing her wand visciously at his chest.

"Stupefy!" she spat angrily, before the werewolf could open his mouth. He fell backwards onto the marble staircase.

"You alright, Hermione?" Ron called.

"Yes, Ron, I'm perfectly fine," Hermione started to say, but she was cut off as a sharp point of a wand jabbed her hard in the back. She gasped as the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange hissed in her ear.

"So I finally have the chance to dispose of you, Miss Mudblood," she cackled. "I think slowly and painfully should do the trick."

Hermione stiffened. "Turn around and face me, then, Bellatrix," she said levelly. "Or are you too much of a coward to kill a lowly Mudblood face to face?"

The Death Eater screamed in rage and threw Hermione from her, sending her crashing to the floor. Hermione's wand slid out of her grasp and along the slick marble, out of reach.

The next three seconds seemed like years.

As if in slow motion, Hermione looked up into Bellatrix's flashing eyes. She saw the woman's mouth form words marked with pain and suffering...

And then she was being pushed roughly away, and a flash of purple light branded itself on the inside of her eyelids as a body thudded next to her. She heard Bellatrix laugh, a terrible, high pitched one so reminiscent of Voldemort's. Someone screamed, "Ron!" and then another yelled, "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Hermione opened her eyes, and turned to the person who had saved her-knowing full well who it was before she even looked. Her eyes welled up with tears as she caught sight of Ron's still body on the floor. She grabbed his hand anxiously, and he opened his eyes.

"Hermione..." he whispered. "You okay?"

"Yes, Ron, I'm fine," Hermione sobbed. "But-"

Ron was shaking, his whole body, and his breathing became erratic and shallow.

"Ron? Ron, what's the matter?" She leaned over him and held his face in her hands. He stared up into her eyes, and she could see how much pain he was in. "Ron. RON! Listen to me, Listen!" His eyes closed, and Hermione shook him, hard. "You _will not_ die for me, you understand? You will not, Ron, please... don't give in...don't..." Hermione lifted him up and cradled him to her, only vaguely aware that several Weasley's were around her. All she could think about was Ron, and the fact that he was slipping away from her forever.

"No, Ron...please..." Tears ran down her face and splashed onto the marble floor. But Ron was still shaking, still in pain from Bellatrix's curse. Hermione began to repeat over and over _He's not dead he's not dead. The flash was purple, not green. He's not dead, he's not..._

Soon, his breathing slowed, and Hermione laid him back on the floor, unconscious, but alive. She smiled through her tears and kissed him softly.

"Ron..." she whispered.

"Yes?" the word came out as a breathy exhale.

"You okay?"

"I am now." He sat up, and also apparently oblivious to his family watching, kissed her back. Hermione wrapped her arms about his neck and returned it, wanting nothing more than to be held by him forever.

* * *

**Ah, how did you guys like it? Please read and review!**


End file.
